The ninja and the rocker
by WitChan
Summary: After exploring the Unova region a bit, Janine sees someone familar like her. With that, she suddenly acts strange towards the person.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pok mon and its characters.

Chapter 1

A girl walked out of the airport of Mistralton. It was none other than Janine, a chick from Kanto. She heard about Unova and wanted to check it out for herself. She got her Pok mon with her to battle with new trainers. The Kanto chick walked and walked for hours until she stopped in Virbank City. Janine decided to take a break. She sat down, resting her body. She got up, after resting long enough. She continued to walk around the city, not until she saw a girl having a battle with a random trainer.

Janine made a skeptical look on her face. The girl was using different Poison-types and she was using similar moves like Janine, but not like a ninja. She looked like a rocker. It looked like Janine was focusing more on the girl than the battle. Finally, it was over. Janine walked her way near the girl with the same skeptical look. She touched the Unova chick's shoulder, only to make her turn around.

"Hi, you must be new here." the girl said. "What's your name?" she then asked. "My name... is Janine..." Janine replied with a different tone. "What's your name?" "The name's Roxie. Is something wrong?" "No... Nothing s wrong with me... let's say we have a... Pok mon battle..." "Um... ok, then. But first, I need to heal my Pok mon." Roxie ran off to the Pok mon Center. Janine looked down, staring at Roxie's ass. The ninja slowly licked her lips.

Janine waited for Roxie as long as she can until finally, Roxie came back to the battlefield. "Took you long enough..." "Oh, come on. I've been gone for a few minutes. But anyway, let's get this started." "Ok, then. Janine and Roxie walked on each side of the battlefield, before releasing their Pok mon out of their pokeballs. Janine releases her Crobat while Roxie releases her Garbordor. "Use Brave Bird, Crobat!" Janine yelled. "Use Explosion, Garbordor!" Roxie demanded.

The Crobat quickly struck Garbordor with a deadly charge, before the garbage Pok mon can do anything. The move Brave Bird causes recoil on Crobat, damaging itself. The Garbordor suddenly explodes itself, damaging Crobat in the process. Both fainted as a result. "Go, Scolipede!" Roxie releases her Scolipede out of another pokeball. "Prepare yourself, Nidoqueen!" Janine releases her Nidoqueen into the battlefield. "Fire Blast, Nidoqueen!" Janine demanded. "Use Earthquake, now!" Roxie yelled at her Scolipede.

The Scolipede lashes an Earthquake on the ground, damaging Nidoqueen. The Nidoqueen recovered, before using Fire Blast to retaliate. The fire-type move, however, barely misses the Bug/Poison-type, due to its slightly poor accuracy. "Use Earthquake again!" Roxie demanded. "Use Earth Power, Nidoqueen!" Janine yelled. Before the Nidoqueen can use Earth Power, the Scolipede struck Nidoqueen with another Earthquake, making it faint. "Damn it..." Janine cursed. She releases Weezing out of her third pokeball. Roxie decided to keep her Scolipede in battle.

"Use Swords Dance, Scolipede!" Roxie yelled. "Smoke that Scolipede with Fire Blast, Weezing!" Janine yelled out loud. The Scolipede uses Swords Dance to sharply boost its power. Weezing, on the other hands, uses Fire Blast, hitting the Scolipede. The Bug/Poison-type fainted after a deadly blow. "Go, Toxicroak!" Roxie releases a Toxicroak out of her third pokeball. "Use Bulk Up, Toxicroak!" Roxie demanded. "Use Explosion, Weezing!" Janine demanded.

The Toxicroak pumps up to boost it power and physical endurance. Weezing suddenly explodes, making contact with the frog. The Weezing fainted, but Toxicroak didn't, thanks to Bulk Up. "Motherf..." Janine nearly cursed. She releases Drapion out of her fourth pokeball. Roxie kept her Toxicroak in battle. "Use Cross Chop again, Toxicroak!" Roxie demanded. "Use Earthquake, now!" Janine yelled at her Drapion

The Toxicroak rushes over to the Drapion, chopping it. It looked like a deadly blow, but the Drapion didn't faint, thanks to its decent sturdiness. The Drapion then retaliated with Earthquake, knocking Toxicroak out. "Touche ..." Roxie spoke in French, before releasing her fourth pokeball in battle. It was weezing. "Night Slash, Drapion!" Janine demanded from her Drapion. "Use Explosion, Weezing!" Roxie demanded. The Drapion quickly sliced Weezing with Night Slash, which didn't do much. The Weezing retaliated with a deadly Explosion, knocking the Drapion and itself out.

"Ugh... so tough... and se..." Janine cut off the describing word she was going to use on Roxie. "Go, Venomoth!" Janine releases her Venomoth out of her fifth pokeball. Roxie releases a Qwilfish. "Use Quiver Dance, Venomoth!" "Aqua Tail that Venomoth, Qwilfish!" the Venomoth uses Quiver Dance to boost its special power, special endurance, and speed while the Qwilfish swipes its tail to struck Venomoth, knocking it out with an explosion.

"..." Janine didn't feel like saying anything after that fatal critical hit. "She releases her final Pokemon out of her pokeball. It was Muk. "USE THUNDERPUNCH, MUK!" Janine yelled as loud as she can. "Use Explosion this time, Qwilfish!" Roxie yelled. The Qwilfish exploded, knocking Muk out. Janine was heavily shocked. "I can't... believe I lost... to you..." Janine didn't connect her words. She quickly put her fainted Pokemon back inside their pokeballs, before walking away.

"Wait." Roxie's word stopped Janine from walking away. She pulled out her arm, wanting to shake Janine's hand. "I just want to say that we had a great battle today. Your Pok mon looked like they were ready to battle and so was mine." Janine quickly walked away, after hearing Roxie's long sentence. No one ever walked off from Roxie after a Pok mon battle. Roxie thought about coming after Janine, but quickly changed her mind.

Many hours later...

It was nighttime. Janine was still outside. On her way to the forest, she saw Roxie entering inside. Janine followed her. Roxie turned around, after hearing footsteps near her. She was surprise to see Janine. "Janine... I'm surprised to see you again. I wanted to ask you this when you walked away from me. Why did you walk away from me? Is something wrong?" Janine didn't say anything, after several second of Roxie's question. "Well, if you don't want to say anything to me, I guess I leave you alone, then."

Roxie walked off. Before she can reach the exit, Janine ran near the exit, stopping Roxie from walking. "So, you want to talk, huh? Ok, then. Tell me what's wrong with you." Still, Janine didn't feel like saying anything. Roxie was getting annoyed. "You know what? This is a waste of time. I'm out of here." Roxie was going to walk away from Janine, but Janine touched the younger girl's shoulder, stopping her. Janine suddenly punched Roxie in the stomach and then punches her again. Roxie groaned in pain as she slightly fell on the ground.

"Why are you doing this to me, Janine?" Roxie asked sadly. Instead of replying, Janine grabbed her victim's throat, before tossing her several inches away. Janine came up to Roxie, kicking her everywhere except for the face. Roxie was screaming in pain, calling for help. Sadly, a single person didn't hear her screams. The Pok mon in the forest didn't bother helping the defenseless girl. Janine finally stopped her assault on Roxie. Roxie was crying in pain.

Janine came closer to Roxie's face, giving her an angrier look. "Stop this... please..." Roxie begged. Ignoring Roxie's mercy, Janine moved her hand towards Roxie's left jaw, rubbing it softly. The girls began to blush a little. Janine let go of Roxie's jaw. She began to remove Roxie's clothes, plus the bra and panties. Roxie tried to fight back, but Janine was too powerful. Roxie was fully naked. Janine got up, before removing her clothes in a quick fashion.

Roxie got up and tried to run as fast as possible, but a naked Janine grabbed her hair, before slamming her body on the ground, making Roxie cry again. Again, Janine went closer to Roxie's face with the same angry look. "Don't do... this, please...!" Roxie begged again. "You think you're better than me, huh? Well, you're not!" Janine finally spoke her words. She moved down to Roxie's legs, before spreading them out. Janine was looking at Roxie's wet pussy.

"Yeah, I know you're excited and all, Roxie." Janine said. She went down to the wet pussy, putting her whole mouth on it, making Roxie gasp. She began to munch it, like candy. "Ahh... Ahh..." Roxie was moaning in a violent manner. "Please... stop..." Once again, Roxie begged, but it wasn't working. "Oh... god..." Roxie's crying was so painful that Janine could care less. And speaking of Janine, she moved her tongue deeper, licking the inside like the icy substance from an ice cream cone.

Roxie thought about begging for mercy again, but it'll make things worse. "Mmmm... mmm... Janine couldn't let go of Roxie's pussy. She was licking it like it was her favorite meal. She finally let go, after licking it long enough. Roxie gasped and gasped violently. Janine watched with that same evil look on her face. Roxie stopped gasping, before looking at Janine eye to eye. It looked like Roxie was afraid of Janine. Before Janine raped her, she wasn't afraid of anything.

"What's wrong, Roxie? Are you afraid of me?" Janine taunted the rocker. Roxie didn't feel like saying anything. "Answer my question, bitch!" Janine yelled, making Roxie more frightened. "N... No..." Roxie lied. Janine grabbed Roxie's throat all of a sudden, making her get up. "Are you lying to me, bitch?" Janine yelled again. "Y... Yes..." Roxie stuttered again. Janine let go of Roxie's throat, before bitch slapping her. "Don't ever lie to me again, you got that?" Roxie look up at Janine, nodding her head slowly.

"Good. Now bend down like a good girl." Janine demanded. Roxie slowly bend down for Janine. Janine went closer to Roxie's nice ass, spreading the cheek out. Janine went deeper to rim Roxie's asshole, making the innocent girl gasp. Roxie stared moaning after that. "Ohh... Ahh..." Roxie was moaning softly. Janine kept licking and licking until she finally let go. Roxie gasped for a bit and then stopped. Janine shoved the rocker on the ground, before turning her around. The ninja move her face to Roxie's left breasts, sucking the nipple after she put her mouth on it. Again, Roxie moaned.

Suddenly, Janine went aggressive on the nipple, sucking it harder. She reached her hand to the other nipple, pinching it hard. "Ahhh...!" Roxie screamed. Janine was twisted the nipple, like rotating an object back and forth. "Shit...!" Roxie cursed while she continues to scream in pain. It sounded like she was running out of breath. Janine finally got of the nipples, luckily for the rocker. Roxie gasped violently, trying to regain control.

She finally stopped after gasping long enough. Janine went closer to Roxie's face, before giving her victim a deep tongue kiss. Janine wrestling Roxie's tongue with her own, but Roxie didn't wrestle hers back. Finally, Janine let go, after performing a two minute kiss with Roxie. Janine suddenly gave Roxie an evil smirk on her face, smiling for the first time. "You like that, don't you? "Janine asked. Roxie didn't want to reply. "You re afraid to reply again, huh? Well, never mind that." Janine got up while pulling Roxie's hair again. She made Roxie look at her wet pussy. "Lick it nice and clean, Roxie."

Janine moved Roxie closer to her wet pussy, before Roxie could lick it. Janine started moaning. Her body was tingling. "That's it... Now squeeze... my ass with... your... hands..." Janine demanded more. Roxie moved her hands to Janine's ass, touching them. She then squeezes them. "Oh, Roxie..." Janine kept moaning. She looked down at Roxie, who was already looking at her with a sad look, along with tears streaming out of her eyes. "You're so... good... at this..." she admitted. "Oh, god... Keep licking it..." Janine kept forcing Roxie to lick her pussy.

"Oooh... Ohhh... Roxie... I think... that's... enough... for now..." Janine removed Roxie off her ass and pussy. She gasped and gasped. She was still holding Roxie, preventing her from escaping. She finally stopped gasping. Janine moved Roxie to her breasts, making her take a look at the twins. "Suck them dry." Janine demanded again. Roxie put her mouth on the left nipple, starting to suck on it like a baby. Janine moaned again. "Oh, Roxie..." Janine's body was tingling again and again. "That feels... so... good..."

Janine looked down at Roxie again, who was staring at the older girl. "Don't even... think about... biting... my nipple... to escape... Otherwise... you're going... to... suffer more..." Janine reminded as she kept moaning. Roxie was going to do it anyway, until Janine reminded her. Roxie kept sucking the same nipple. "Roxie... I think... it's... time to... switch..." Janine moved Roxie to the other nipple, before Roxie sucked on it. "Mmm... Ooh..." the rapist moan louder as usual. "Roxie... I never... knew... you were... good at... sucking... a nipple... too..." Janine added more.

"Oh, god... that's enough... for... now..." Janine removed the victim off her nipple. She moved her hand down to Roxie's ass, touching it before she could rub it gently. Roxie gave Janine a angry look on her face. "Awww... why are so angry, Roxie? You know you like what I'm doing to you." Again, Janine taunted the rocker. Roxie couldn't do anything else besides giving the ninja an angry look. Janine moved her hand away from the nice-shaped ass, before shoving Roxie on the ground. Janine sat on the ground. She moved Roxie on her lap, proceeding to spank the rocker's ass with her hand, making Roxie scream.

"Aaahhh...! Aaahhh!" Roxie was screaming in pain again. Janine's hand felt like a steel ruler. She wished that this whole thing was a nightmare, but it wasn't. Janine suddenly stopped. Roxie was gasping for air, after Janine's brutal sexual assault. She finally stopped, after gasping a bit. "It hurts, huh?" Janine asked. Like before, Roxie didn't feel like reply. "Let's scissor together, bitch." Janine put Roxie in a position where she can scissor. Janine was suddenly in that position too.

The two began to scissor. "Aaahhh... Aaahhh... Aaahhh..." the girls were moaning together. Their combination was beautiful. They were sweating a bit too. They kept going at it until finally, they reached an orgasm. After that, they gasped together. They stopped after a minute of the gasping. Janine shoved Roxie on the ground, coming closer to the victim. She embraced another deep tongue kiss on the rocker. She finally let go after a thirty second kiss. It wasn't as long as the first one she did on Roxie.

She got off, before reaching for her clothes to put her own. Roxie was still crying. After Janine put on her clothes, she went over to Roxie, who was getting off the ground. She gave the victim a punch on the throat and then another one on the stomach, making Roxie fall on the ground. Janine kneeled down. "We'll meet again, Roxie." Janine gave a kiss on Roxie's forehead. After that, she walked off, leaving a crying Roxie behind. It was definitely the worst day Roxie ever had, being victimized by Janine.

Thirty minutes later...

Roxie made it to her Gym. Her father wasn't there; he was out partying at the casino, having fun. Roxie quickly went to her room. She jumped on her bed and was crying out loud. She never met someone that was so cruel, mean, dirty, nasty, and evil to her, until she met Janine, her biggest but only nightmare. As a result to that, Roxie decided not to go outside for a few days.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days later...

Roxie was heading outside. Once she did, she didn't see anyone near the entrance of her Gym or anywhere else, despite being daytime. "Hello? Is anyone out here? Roxie tried to call out the residents, but there was no response. "Oh, Roxie..." out of nowhere, someone called out Roxie's name with a seductive voice. "Who's there?" Roxie asked. "Please show yourself. It feels like we're in a zombie apocalypse film or something." "Why, it's me." Janine suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making Roxie jump hard. She tried to get inside her Gym, but it was mysteriously locked.

"Oh, man... you've got to be kidding me..." Roxie suddenly ran away from Janine. She had no other choice but to do it. She kept running as fast as she can until she stopped. Roxie turned around, not seeing Janine from behind. Roxie sighed with relief. "I think I lost her. Thank god." Roxie suddenly felt something touching her ass. She turned around and then jumped hard with a scream. Somehow, Janine appeared from behind the innocent girl. Roxie makes a run for it. She suddenly falls on the ground, being dropped inside her room. She was heavily surprised.

"How did I get here?" Roxie wondered. Janine suddenly makes an appearance at the door, after opening it. She locked it from behind. Roxie was trapped. "It looks like we're locked in here... forever." Janine said as she came closer to Roxie, who was all scared. "Oh, god... why is this happening to me...?" Roxie broke down with tears streaming out of her eyes. Janine removed Roxie's clothes, before removing her own. Roxie was still crying. Janine grabbed Roxie's head, forcing the victim to look at her.

"We're going to do a lot of things around here, whether you like it or not. Don't disappoint me with escape attempts. Otherwise, you're going to get a spanking for an hour. Got it?" Roxie slowly nodded her head after hearing Janine. "Good. Let's make out until I'm tired." Janine shoved Roxie flat on the bed, before embracing her with a deep tongue kiss. Roxie didn't bother looking at Janine, but instead, she sees a large fridge appeared magically, along with a sink, several plates, a T.V., table, toilet, bathroom sink and bathtub. Suddenly, Roxie felt Janine's hands pleasuring her pussy.

"Ah...!" Roxie got up from her bed with a gasp. She then looked around in her room, seeing her personal items, including her signature guitar. "Thank god it was only a dream..." Roxie said with a relief. She was sweating throughout the nightmare she had, being stuck with Janine for the rest of her eternity. "I hope that bitch isn't here in Unova." Roxie decided to go outside. It's been a few days since she stayed inside her Gym, no thanks to Janine.

Fifteen minutes later...

Roxie walked out of her Gym, after eating a healthy breakfast meal. She put a beautiful smile on her face, seeing how beautiful the sky looks and the nice weather Virbank City is having. The rocker was heading south, to take a long walk in a route. She continued to walk as far as she can. Suddenly, Roxie feels something rubbing her ass. She turned around and jumped, seeing Janine behind her. Janine was following her the entire time with silent footsteps, one of her ninja techniques that involved stealth. Janine had an evil smirk on her face.

"Hey, babe." Janine said while she was still smirking evilly. Roxie quickly headed north as fast as she can. She then turned around, seeing Janine blowing a kiss. Roxie turned back around, before running again. "Nice ass, Roxie!" Janine made a compliment to Roxie. Roxie kept running and running until she made it to the front of her Gym. With a rush, she opened it, before entering inside it. She closed it and then locked it.

A lot of time passes by as Roxie was still inside the Gym. She was thinking. "I can't just hide inside my Gym forever like a legit pussy." Roxie was talking to herself. "I got to face my biggest fear. But how?" Roxie kept thinking until an imaginary light bulb pop from the top of her head. "I got it." Roxie went inside her room. She looked at her guitar that was leaning on her wall. She picked it up, before equipping it on her shoulder. She looked at it again. "It's time to teach that bitch a lesson, my friend." Roxie made an evil smirk on her face. She got out of her room, before heading outside.

Once she did, she looked at the dark sky, smiling. "Perfect." She was happy that it was dark since she was planning her plot of revenge against the bully, Janine. She headed north to the forest, the same one where she got beaten and raped. Surprisingly, she sees Janine coming towards her. Roxie went closer, before stopping her tracks. Janine stopped too. "What a pleasant surprise to see you again, Roxie." Janine said as she licked her lips in circles. She looked down to see Roxie holding a guitar, noticing it.

"You have a guitar with you? Are you a rocker?" Janine asked. When she first saw Roxie without a guitar, she didn't know that Roxie was a rocker, even though the Unova chick look like one. "Yes, I'm a rocker." Roxie replied with an angry voice. "I see. Well, I'm a ninja and I'm also a Poison-type Gym Leader in Kanto." "So, that explains why you carry a lot of Poison-types. And by the way, I'm a Poison-type Gym Leader too. I guess we're slightly alike, huh?" "Yeah, we are. Here's something I need to ask you? Why are you sounding like you're angry at me? Let me guess: is it because I raped you here a few days ago?" "Yes."

"Ah... I knew you were going to say that. And why haven't you run away from me when we saw each other eye to eye? Do you want me to rape you again?" Roxie didn't bother replying Janine's question. "I guess that's a yes, then." Janine went a bit closer to the rocker. "Let's get this started, shall we?" Janine starts rubbing Roxie's nice ass with her hand, which made them both blush at the same time. Suddenly, Roxie grabbed the end of her guitar, before striking it at Janine's stomach. She did it again, making Janine groan in pain.

Roxie took the handle off her shoulder. She struck Janine's head with it, making the ninja fall on the ground. "YOU WANNA ACT TOUGH, HUH?" Roxie yelled while Janine couldn't get up. It looked like she was going to cry, but didn't want to. "WELL, HERE'S MORE PAIN FOR YOU!" Roxie continues to assault Janine with her guitar. Janine didn't want to scream through the assault. She was holding it. She also thought that Roxie would be defenseless, even with a guitar. Finally, Roxie stopped the assault. She looked at Janine with an evil smirk. Janine looked at Roxie with an evil look, pretending that the assaults from Roxie didn't hurt.

"That hurt, didn't it?" Roxie asked with a taunting voice. "...No..." Janine lied, trying to act tough but failed at it. "Don't lie to me, Janine..." Roxie grabbed Janine's hair, before bitch-slapping her. "You... know... goddamn... well... that... my... assault... hurt... you!" Roxie bitch-slapped Janine each time she said a word. The rocker went closer to the ninja's ear. "DID IT HURT YOU?" Roxie was yelling through Janine's ear. "...Yes..." Janine finally admitted the truth with a tear streaming out of her left eye.

"Good." Roxie suddenly notices that Janine was crying. "Awww... did I made you cry?" Again, the rocker was taunting Janine. "I guess I did, huh?" After talking to Janine, the rocker removed Janine's clothes and then the bra and panties. Janine was naked. Roxie quickly removed her own clothes, plus the bra and panties. She was naked like Janine. She wanted to revenge rape Janine so bad, after what the ninja did to her.

"Hmm... where should I start?" Roxie was figuring what to do first, until she looked at Janine's slightly larger breasts. The rocker aggressively pinched Janine's nipples with her fingers, after touching them. Janine screamed. Roxie was twisting them in circles. "Oh, god...! Oh, god...!" "Oh, god! Oh, god!" Roxie was mimicking a crying Janine. To her, Janine truly deserved this. Roxie moved to Janine's face, giving her victim a deep tongue kiss to silence her. She wrestled Janine's tongue, feeling that hot saliva touching hers. Janine didn't wrestle hers back.

Roxie continued to twist Janine's nipples, turning them red. She didn't stop tongue-kissing the girl either. Janine was helpless. Finally, Roxie let go of Janine. Janine looked scared all of a sudden. Roxie went down to Janine's legs, spreading them. She moved closer to Janine's wet pussy, before munch on it with her teeth, making Janine gasped. Then, Janine began to moan violently as the munching goes on.

"Ah...! Please stop this...!" Janine begged but it didn't work. Roxie wanted to give Janine a lot of punishment. And speaking of Roxie, she plugged her fingers inside Janine's asshole, before fingering it as hard as she can. "Ahhh...!" Janine's violent moan grew louder. Roxie knew that Janine would run out of air if she keeps doing this to the ninja, but she didn't care. Justice was the only thing she cared about. "Oh, god...! I can't breathe...! I can't breathe...!" Janine felt like she was going to die. Finally, Roxie move her mouth and fingers away from Janine's private areas.

A gasping Janine was relieved. Roxie looked at her with the same evil smirk she did earlier. Janine stopped gasping after a minute of doing so. Roxie grabbed Janine's hair again, before she can lay flat on the ground. "Make me moan, bitch." Roxie was forcing Janine to lick her wet pussy. She was still holding Janine's hair, to prevent the ninja from escaping. Janine began licking the wet pussy. Roxie moaned. "Oh, Janine... That feels... so good..." the rocker added.

Roxie suddenly squeezed Janine's head. Janine nearly bit Roxie's pussy when that happened. "Ahh... Ahh... my body... it's... tingling... heavily... Janine..." Roxie added more. Janine kept going and going, licking Roxie's pussy with force. "Oh, god... I think... that's enough... of that... Janine..." Roxie removed Janine from her pussy. The rocker gasped and gasped until she stopped. She then dragged Janine to her smaller breasts. "Suck them like a baby, bitch." Roxie demanded with force. Janine put her mouth on the left nipple, before sucking on it.

Roxie started moaning again. Janine was sucking it like a baby. "Janine... suck my... other nipple..." Roxie moved Janine to the dry nipple, making her suck on it. Roxie resumes moaning. "Ohhh... so good..." Janine kept going and going. "Aaahh...!" Roxie moaned a lot louder, albeit less frequent. "Ok, Janine... I think... I'm done... here..."Roxie moved Janine away from her nipple. She got up without raising her legs up. She made Janine turn around, only to slap the ninja's ass. And speaking of which, Roxie began to slap Janine's bare ass, making the ninja scream.

"I know it hurts, Janine!" For the third time, Roxie taunted her victim. She didn't want to stop giving Janine a hard spanking. Janine was shedding more tears outside. "I'm sorry...! "I'm so sorry...!" Janine apologized but that didn't work. "Apologizing's not gonna work, bitch!" Roxie kept slapping the ass of Janine. Again, it sounded like Janine was going to run out of breath, much like the time when Roxie was tearing her private areas apart. Finally, Roxie let go of Janine's ass, letting the Kanto chick gasp for her. She thought about giving the ninja a non-stop spanking, but quickly changed her mind.

Finally, Janine stopped gasping. She looked up at Roxie with a deep, sad frown on her face. "How does it feel like to be a bitch of someone, Janine?" Roxie asked, before bitch-slapping Janine again. Again, she grabbed Janine's hair, forcing the ninja to look at her. "Let's dance, bitch." Roxie suggested. She forced Janine in a position where she could scissor with the ninja. The two began to scissor, after touching each other's pussies.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." the two moaned together. Roxie was enjoying this, but Janine wasn't. She was sweating more, due to the beatings she took from Roxie. "Go faster for... me... bitch...!" Roxie demanded again. Janine scissor Roxie's pussy as fast as she can. Roxie was going faster too. Both bodies tingled to the maximum. They kept going and going until finally, they reached an orgasm. After that, the two gasped and gasped until they stopped.

Roxie shoved Janine back on the ground. She then grabbed her guitar off the ground. She pointed it at Janine's neck. Janine was heavily intimidated. "Don't... kill... me... please..." Janine was begging for mercy. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you, bitch. I'm going to spare you. I just want to see that frightening look on your face. That's all." Roxie said. She went closer to Janine, giving the victim another deep tongue kiss. Then, she got off Janine, before reaching over to her clothes to put them back on. Once she did, she pulled Janine off the ground, making her stand up. Janine couldn't control her balance. Roxie gave Janine a brief kiss on the lips. "We'll meet again, Janine." Roxie said, before walking off with her guitar.

Janine started crying again. Roxie, on the other hand, kept walking with a bright smile on her face. Justice was finally served. She overcame her fears by revenge-raping Janine. She didn't care how much damage she gave to Janine. With all of this, Roxie felt like she was invincible.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day...

Roxie was heading outside. There, she looked at the beautiful sky and then the people walking near her Gym. They looked happy, something that Roxie wanted to see. She had her guitar with her. She was planning to perform a mini concert with her friends in Castelia City. She headed north. She continued to walk and walk until she saw Janine coming towards her eye to eye. Seeing Roxie, Janine turned around and ran. Roxie went after her. Janine couldn't run very fast as Roxie was catching up to her. Roxie pulled her guitar handle out of her shoulder, before striking Janine in the back. Janine collapses on the ground after being hit.

After the assault, Roxie came closer to Janine, before turning her body around. Roxie pointed her guitar at Janine's throat, scaring the defenseless girl. Janine couldn't fight back since Roxie was armed with a guitar. "For now on, I'm going to do this to you whenever we met each other again, got it?" Janine didn't bother replying to Roxie which annoyed the rocker. Roxie went closer to the ninja's ear. "I SAID "GOT IT"!" Roxie yelled through Janine's ear. "...Yes..."

Roxie moved away from Janine's ear, to see the frightened girl's face. "Good." Roxie made an evil smirk on her face. She moved her hand deeply inside Janine's pants, reaching through the ninja's pussy. She began to finger it fast, raping Janine. Janine was streaming tears outside her eyes. Roxie let go, before she continued to head north with her guitar. Janine began to cry. It feels like she couldn't hang around in Unova anymore. She decided to go back to Kanto, to avoid Roxie at all costs, even though it was her own fault for raping Roxie in the first place.

Many hours later...

Roxie was heading back to Virbank City. She had a great time performing a mini concert with her friends. She suddenly thinks about Janine. Instead of going back to her Gym in Virbank City, she decides to find the ninja. Many hours passed as Roxie continues to search for Janine. "Where could she be? I want to rape that cute pussy of hers again and again." Roxie talked to herself. Suddenly, she sees two people coming towards her. They both wear glasses. Roxie knew them. Roxie went closer to the duo.

"Excuse me, guys, but have you seen a girl with purple clothes with purple hair?" Roxie asked. "We saw her earlier today, Roxie. She was crying." one of them replied. It was none other than Bianca. "Bianca and I told her what was wrong and she told us that she got raped by the same person she raped a few days before, back to back." the other person replied. It was none other than Fennel. "She told us that she was going back to Kanto to demoted herself as a Gym Leader, before killing herself. I felt bad for her." "Yeah, me too. I'm sure she didn't mean to rape the person that raped her." Bianca agreed.

"...I... see..." Roxie sounded like her voice was broken. She wasn't expecting to hear something like that, plus she was getting worried about Janine all of a sudden. Sure, raping Janine was the only thing to teach her a lesson, but making her go suicidal wasn't. Roxie didn't go suicidal after Janine raped her. All she ever did was hid inside her Gym for a few days. Plus, she had bad nightmares about her and Janine being stuck together forever. "Is something wrong, Roxie?" Fennel said with a concern over Roxie's different voice. If Janine kills herself, Roxie would suffer from guilt for the rest of her life. "No... Nothing s wrong... I gotta go..." Roxie quickly headed north to Mistralton's airport, to travel to Kanto in order to stop Janine from killing herself. Bianca and Fennel looked at each other with confusion, not knowing what's going on.

Several hours later...

Roxie finally made it to Kanto. She headed south. She wasn't sure where Janine is, but she needed to search everywhere if she has too. She continues to walk south, eventually reaching to Fushcia City. Again, she walked in the same direction until she sees a Gym. While reading the sign, "out of business", Roxie quickly assumed that it was Janine's. After reading it, Roxie headed south again. She reaches to a small beach, where she can see Janine sitting down. Janine was looking at the water with a sad look.

"Don't do this, Janine, please." Roxie said. Janine turned around to see who was talking to her. She was surprised to see Roxie. Janine got up. "I should, Roxie. I deserve to die. I should've told you what was wrong with me in the first place..." Janine turned back around. She was getting ready to jump in the water until Roxie grabbed her arm. "Killing yourself isn't going to change everything... We can talk about your problems..." Roxie tried to pull Janine away from the water, but Janine was too strong. "Oh, Roxie... You know you want to see this... that's why you came here in the first place... just let me go... so I can drown myself... I don't want to live on this earth anymore..."

"Seriously... Janine... that's not true... the reason I'm here... was to stop you... from killing yourself... Two friends of mine... told me that... you were going to demote... yourself as a Gym Leader... before commenting suicide... and I felt bad for what I did..." Roxie kept struggling. "I... see..." "Please, Janine... I want to know the truth... I want to know... what you're trying to say to me... that day..."

"Do you really want to know...?" "Yes, please..." "Ok, then..." Janine got off Roxie, before facing her. She touched the rocker's shoulder. "Roxie... what I was trying to say was that... you're arguably the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on." Janine finally confessed. "Really?" Roxie asked with a sudden small blush on her face. "Yes, really." Janine replied. She began to rub Roxie's left cheek, making her blush more. Janine was blushing too. "When the first time I saw your beautiful face, I felt infatuated to you. Oh, how I love looking at it with your cute freckles... I was planning to ask you on a date that day, but instead, it was a Pok mon battle. That's what I've been trying to tell you, baby..."

"Oh, Janine..." Roxie suddenly dropped a tear outside her eye, along with a smile on her face. Suddenly, she starts rubbing Janine's right cheek with her hand. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. No one has ever called me beautiful before, until you, the only one, told me that I was... I love you for that..." "Oh, Roxie... I love you too..." Janine dropped a tear outside her eye also. "Roxie... I'm sorry for raping you... I should've told you what was wrong with me that day..." Janine apologized. "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for raping you back to back." Roxie also apologized. "It's ok, Roxie. I forgive you for that."

After their words, Roxie made a jump on Janine, making Janine hold her since she was several inches shorter. The two then embraced a deep tongue kiss. They were wrestling each other s tongues. Janine moved her hands down to Roxie's ass, squeezing it. "Mmm... mmm..." the two moaned together. They kept kissing and kissing until finally, they stopped. Roxie hops off Janine. The kiss lasted for thirty minutes, which was erotic and sweet.

"Oh, Roxie... I never expected a longer kiss from us..." "I should say the same thing, sweetie." Roxie gave a slap on Janine's ass, making them blush again. "Let's say we go to the Pok mon officials so I can tell them that I want to become a Gym Leader again. After that, I can introduce you to the trainers from Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and here." "Ok, sweetie." "But first, let me do this." Janine starts rubbing Roxie's nice ass. She didn't let of it. "You like rubbing my ass, huh?" "I do. I really do. Your ass is the best ass I've ever seen, so evenly shaped and nice looking. "Oh, Janine... it's so nice to hear you make another compliment about me." "It's true, though. I'd love to rub it all day and night, even if I'm doing it in public." Janine continues to rub Roxie's great ass until finally, she let go. The girls then headed north.

Several days later...

Roxie and Janine were walking out of the airport of Mistralton. A few days ago, the girls reconcile and became lovers. After that, Janine got her job back as a Gym Leader and then she ventured Roxie all around Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, to introduce the rocker to the trainers, including her father and her heated rival, Falkner. Things went well, expect for the part where Janine introduces Roxie to a threesome in Hoenn. Janine told Roxie all about them and Roxie was disgusted. Roxie told the threesome that they should burn in hell for having a disgusting relationship. Janine strongly agreed with her girlfriend's statement. That statement, however, nearly got the girls killed by one of the members of the threesome, even though it was worth it. Other trainers with their own personalities and habits were infinite times better than the threesome, to say the least.

The two kept walking and walking until they saw Fennel and Bianca coming towards them. The nerds were surprised to see Janine alive. They were in the same place where Janine and Roxie raped each other. "So, you changed your mind, huh? What made you stop from killing yourself?" Bianca asked. "Why, Roxie did. We reconcile and then make out." "Yeah, Janine apologized for raping me and I apologized after raping her back to back." Fennel and Bianca suddenly looked at each other, before looking back at the Poison-type Gym Leaders. "Wait... you're saying that Janine raped you before you raped her back?" Fennel asked. "Yes."

"I see. Bianca and I did the same thing two years ago. The whole thing was my fault. I was afraid to share my feelings with Bianca and I just... raped her, before she raped me back. I'm glad we reconciled and became lovers. I wouldn't be here right now if Bianca didn't save me from killing myself." "During that time, I told Fennel that she made one big mistake and I forgave her for that. Everybody makes mistakes. Now we're a big, happy couple." "You and Fennel did the same thing? Why haven't you two told me about it?"

"We didn't want to spread it much. I told my parents and a few others about it and they promise not to tell it to anyone else." Bianca replied. "Oh, I see. Janine and I promised not to tell anyone else about it. Your secret's safe with us." "Why thank you so much." Fennel said with a smile. "With pleasure, Fennel. Roxie and I promised each other not to tell anyone what we did when met each and every high-ranked trainer in Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, including my father and most hated rival." Janine said. "Can't say I blame you guys." Bianca said. "Well, I think Fennel and I are done chatting. We should go to our house and make out all day and night." "Yeah, we'll see you guys later." Fennel said as she and Bianca were leaving. They suddenly groped each other's asses while walking. "Ok, guys. Take care." Roxie said, before she and Janine walked again.

Janine suddenly looked at Roxie. They were still walking. "Say, Roxie. You want another Pokemon battle with me?" "Yeah, sure." Roxie and Janine went separate, before eyeing each other. They released their respective Pokemon out of their own pokeballs. Janine had Weezing in battle. Roxie had her own Weezing in battle too. "Use Explosion, Weezing!" the girls yelled in unison. The Weezings exploded together, fainting themselves. Janine releases another Pokemon and it was Nidoqueen. Roxie released her Toxicroak out of her pokeball. "Use Bulk Up, now!" Roxie demanded. "Earth Power that Toxicroak, Nidoqueen!" Janine yelled.

The Toxicroak pumps up with more power and physical endure. Suddenly, Toxicroak explodes on the ground, fainting, after Nidoqueen uses Earth Power to knock it out. "Go, Scolipede!" Janine releases her Scolipede out of her pokeball. "Use Earthquake, Scolipede!" "Use Earth Power again, Nidoqueen!" the Scolipede lashes an earthquake on Nidoqueen, damaging it. The Nidoqueen recovered, before using Earth Power to retaliate. The Scolipede fainted, after a deadly blow. Roxie smiled. "I guess you were tired of Fire Blast's poor accuracy, huh?" "Yeah, I did, but I should be lucky that Scolipede's have low special endurance."

"Well, let's see how your Nidoqueen can handle this with her decent physical endurance!" Roxie released her Garbordor out of her pokeball. "Use Explosion, Garbordor!" "Use Earth Power once more, Nidoqueen!" the Nidoqueen shakes the ground with Earth Power, damaging the garbage Pokemon. It looked like Garbordor nearly fainted. Suddenly, the Garbordor retaliates with an explosion, damaging Nidoqueen. Both Poison-types fainted. "Heh." Janine chuckled, before releasing her Crobat out of her pokeball. Roxie releases a Qwilfish in battle. "Use Brave Bird, Crobat!" "Aqua Tail that Crobat, Qwilfish!" the Crobat charges Qwilfish with a deadly tackle, damaging it badly. The Crobat damaged itself, however.

The Qwilfish recovered, before lashing out water from its tail, hitting Crobat with an explosion. The Crobat fainted. "Man, does Aqua Tail have a high critical rate or something? I want my Drapion to learn it someday." "No, not really. My Qwilfish are always lucky in battle." "Well, your Qwilfish's luck won't last long!" Janine released her Drapion in battle. "USE EARTHQUAKE, NOW!" "Use Aqua Tail again, Qwilfish"! The Qwilfish quickly struck a deadly slap on Drapion's face, making it explode.

The Drapion then recovered with a bit of endurance left. Roxie was surprised. The Drapion lashes an Earthquake, knocking Qwilfish out. "I told you its luck won't last long, sweetie." Janine said with a playful tease. "Argh... this is one of the few times where Qwilfish got fainted by another Pokemon..." Roxie groaned, even though she didn't care about losing. She releases her last Pokemon in battle. It was a Nidoking. It looked like it was ready to battle, wanting to eliminate his opponents so bad.

"EARTHQUAKE THAT NIDOKING, DRAPION!" "USE EARTH POWER, NIDOKING!" The Nidoking lashes out a deadly shake on the ground, making the Drapion fly up the air. The Drapion lands on ground, being knocked out. "Go, Venomoth!" Janine releases her Venomoth to the battlefield. "Use Bug Buzz, Venomoth!" "Use Fire Blast, Nidoking!" the Venomoth makes a vibrating sound, damaging the Nidoking with a violent pulse. Despite Nidoking's resistance to Bug-type moves, it dealt decent damage on him, thanks to Venomoth's ability, Tinted Lens. The Nidoking aggressively retaliated with Fire Blast, burning the Venomoth with a deadly crisp. The Venomoth fainted.

"Man, that Nidoking is so freaking tough..." Janine admitted. "Imagine if you release that thing earlier in battle..." Janine releases her final Pokemon in battle. It was Muk. "I better hope Nidoking can faint it..." Roxie had a bad feeling that Muk might survive Nidoking's special move. "Use Earth Power once more, Nidoking!" Use Ice Punch, Muk!" the Nidoking smashes Muk with Earth Power, giving it good damage. Surprisingly, the Muk survived, which heavily shocked Roxie. "I knew it..." Roxie said her words quickly.

The Muk retaliated in a quick manner, using Ice Punch. The over-hyperactive Nidoking finally fainted, leading Janine to a close victory. Roxie went over to the ninja, touching her on the shoulder. "Great battle, Janine." "I should say the same thing, Roxie. I swear, it looked like your Nidoking can handle any Pokemon, after the way it manhandled Drapion and Venomoth." "Yeah, my bad-ass Nidoking can handle any Pokemon, especially if you equip a Choice Scarf on him. It would definitely be over for his opponents. But anyway, let's say we have another rematch tomorrow."

"Sure, we can do that. You can release Nidoking earlier in battle to easily fight off my Pokemon." "Oh, Janine. It sounds like your trying to take advantage of Nidoking." Roxie said with her own playful tease." "Oh, I'm not." Janine pouted playfully. The two put their own Pokemon back inside their pokeball, before putting it in their pockets. Suddenly, the girls looked at each other again. They smiled, before coming closer. Roxie jumped on Janine, to make the ninja hold her. With that, the girls embraced a tongue kiss.

"I knew you guys weren't just friends." a voice distracted the girls, causing them to stop kissing. They turned around to see who it was and they surprised to see Falkner coming towards them, especially Janine. "What are you doing here, Falkner?" Janine asked she was still hold on Roxie. "Are you on vacation?" "Nope. I just want to see if you two were really lovers and I was right all along." "Ok, Falkner. You caught us. Big freaking deal." "Don't you have better things to do other than the stuff you're doing right now?" Roxie asked.

"Hey, this is a better choice for me since I'm Janine's heated rival and all. It makes a lot of sense. But I'm done here anyway. I'm going to check Unova out until I'm beat. And by the way, Janine, my father is still better than yours. I know it's an old argument over the past three years, but it's the truth." Falkner finally left. "Ugh... I can't stand that fucker... I want to beat him up so bad, but I can't." "Not to worry, honey. I'll take care of him with my guitar, if he messes with you." Roxie said, trying to make Janine feel better. "Thanks, sweetie." "No problem. I'll do anything to protect my only true love. But anyway, let's go to my Gym. I want to show you something." "Ok, Roxie."

Roxie got off Janine, before the girls walked out of the forest. They eventually made it to Virbank City, after walking a bit longer. Roxie opened the door with her keys, letting Janine and herself in. She then locked it from the inside. Janine was amazed to see what was inside it. "Whoa, this is amazing. Do you perform concerts here?" "Sometimes, whenever my father's not here." "I see. Does your father hate seeing you perform concerts here?" "At first, he wouldn't mind letting me do it, but now, he can't stand it. I don't know why, but I gotta accept his decision. But anyway, let's go to my room. We can have our fun there."

Janine followed Roxie to the room. Once they made it, Janine looked around. "Nice room, Roxie." "Thanks. I always had it like this several years ago. You want to try out my bed? It feels comfortable." "I'd love to, sweetie." Janine went closer to the bed, before lying flat on it. Janine gasps a little. "Oh, my... you're right... your bed feels comfortable..." "It feels like you don't want to get up, huh?" "True. This is way better than my bed." Janine didn't feel like getting off the bed. Roxie put her guitar at the corner of the wall, before heading to her bed to climb. She then crawled on Janine. The girls were smiling again. Then, they embraced another tongue kiss.

Suddenly, they stopped. The two removed their own clothes in a quick fashion, including the bra and panties. They were naked. The girls got back in their position. "I love you, Janine." "I love you too, Roxie." After their brief talk, the Poison-type chicks resume their passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
